Never Alone
by LunaSunStar
Summary: Clive was miserable. He had to admit, he wasn't half surprised that there were bullies among the bullies. But he had expected that he would be alone in his quest against the one who started the downfall on his life. He hadn't expected to make friends along the way. Follow Clive through his stories in the time he was held in prison.
1. Interesting

**~Never Alone~**

**LSS: ...Well, I'm gonna get shot for this! *ducks shot* Ah! There it is! *starts running* I BLAME PLOT BUNNIES! *continues running from shots***

**Summary: Clive was miserable. He had to admit, he wasn't half surprised that there were bullies among the bullies. But he didn't expect that he would be alone in his quest against the one who started the downfall on his life. Follow Clive through his stories in the time he was held in prison.**

* * *

A slam, yells, and sneers. Just the usual for me-again.

I sighed , as I sat myself down on one of the few unoccupied benches, a hand already running itself through the spiked mop of hair on my head. Barely a month and I had already been moved from that blasted old prison in London. And a month since IT happened.

'_Must my past always haunt me?' _I thought to myself, grimacing slightly as the memories flashed past in my head, before resting my head in my right hand, leaving only my left eye visible to examine the fellows in the yard.

Ok, there was a giant group of men swearing, laughing and beating each other just for fun... considering their behaviour and attitudes, they were obviously goons. No way was I hanging around them.

Next, there was a small group of girls snorting, whining, and yada yada. No. Just no.

After, there was-oh dear _GOD _no. I did NOT want to be hanging out with any stupid _scientists_, they ruined my life once already, can't I go ANYWHERE without a scientist?!

...Ok, then that left... huh? Now what's going on?

"Oy! Give that back!"

"Haha, shorty! You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"I'm warning you! Give that back before something bad happens!"

Odd. Everyone had been out in this courtyard for an hour already and even I never noticed that shorter girl until now. And what was so special about that book the taller woman was dangling above her head.

"Are you SURE you would face me for a stinking little book, shorty?"

"At least that book actually has more intelligence than you! And who are you calling a shorty?! You're the one who made high heels to waddle around in all over his place!"

_SLAP!_

"Oh, my bad! I guess I must've tripped 'waddling' around in these heels as you put it!"

"Grrr... GIVE ME THAT!"

Huh, I don't think anyone else expected that shorter girl to actually leap up and snatch the book again before running off after slapping that woman across the face with it.

Everyone seemed to be crowding around the fallen woman, who was whining oh so much-just _how _did she even end up here?-which left a distraction for the girl to get away. Smart kid, but not smart enough to evade me.

...But I have to admit, it may be rude of me to think this, but she was right about the intelligence levels of her book and that woman.

It took me another five minutes to actually locate her, and THEN another ten minutes to continue chasing her to her cell, where she ran in and slammed the door shut, before clicking something else into place. Then, it took me another two minutes to solve the puzzle lock I discovered she'd clicked in place and another minute to pick the lock and enter.

And then, I was nearly hit in the head with a tray.

"Oy! Who are you and why are you chasing her?!" Yelled another boy, who was standing in front of the girl I'd managed to chase here.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask something! Also, it was pretty cool how she beat up that other girl." Well, it WAS the truth, I expected it would at LEAST calm this guy down. I DIDN'T expect for the guy to groan and smack himself in the forehead with his hand.

"Don't tell me Jessica was messing with you AGAIN! I thought she got the message when you broke one of her other heels!" He cried, turning to face the girl slightly shorter than him who shuffled her feet shyly... huh, I believe she's the only one here not wearing shoes.

"...She took my book..."

"...Oh."

"Umm... excuse me, I just wanted to say, that was pretty cool how you took her down like that. But... I was just wondering, why are you two here?" I asked, still standing at the door of the cell, waiting patiently for their responses.

"...Spying on Bill Hawks." The girl answered quietly, shuffling her feet some more.

"Nearly exploiting Bill Hawks' secrets to all of England." The boy answered bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

"...Kidnapping Bill Hawks and pretty much destroying a half of London." I admitted, a nervous chuckle resonating from me.

"...Woah..." The boy muttered, staring at me in shock.

"...Why did you go after him?" Well, this girl was curious as well.

"...He killed my parents because of his stupid time machine ten years ago." I sighed, running another hand through my hair once more. "You two?"

"...He killed our parents in the same explosion..." The boy growled, clenching his fists, whilst the girl held onto her book tighter and I felt myself restraining a choke.

"...How about we talk about this out in the courtyard, in a different area?"

* * *

As we sat down near a centre of the courtyard, I was finally able to get an actual decent look at the two.

I would say they were around my age, they'd probably have to be, with the time of the explosion and their height, but otherwise it'd be somewhat hard to tell they were related.

The girl seemed to have hair the same colour of Flora's, though it was certainly styled differently, her fringe falling between her eyes just above her nose, the rest of her hair being cropped to her ears and slightly curling outwards, whilst she continued gripping her book. I was actually starting to become a bit unnerved by her large moss eyes staring at me curiously.

The boy was actually different. He had short rusty red hair, though it also seemed to curl slightly outwards, though his fringe was in the same style as the girl I could now assume as his sister. Again, moss green eyes slightly unnerving me from how they kept on staring at me like the girl.

Actually, I had to admit, even if I was slightly unnerved, I'd say these two were in the same state as me. The girl kept on gripping her book tightly, whilst the boy fiddled around with his fingers and I ran my hand through my hair multiple times.

Honestly, I was more surprised I hadn't changed much. I had been expecting myself to have gone at insane in at least SOME way after some time being in this kind of place. But no, I still had the same somewhat spiky wheat hair and blue-hazel eyes. I checked when we passed a window.

But now, here we were, sitting in a small part of the courtyard. Waiting to discover more about each other.

"...We should start with our names. My name is Lily Keeper." The girl started off, her hands resting in her lap whilst holding her book.

"...I'm Oliver Keeper." The boy grunted, folding his arms. I sighed, before looking back up at them both with a weary smile.

"I'm Clive, Clive Dove."

Yep. Things were definitely going to get interesting around here.

* * *

**LSS: AGAIN! I BLAME PLOT BUNNIES FOR THIS! *continues dodging shots fired from angry readers of other stories***

_Review if you like this! Review if you want to rant about how bad this is! Review if you want this to be continued! _


	2. Odd

**~Never Alone~**

**LSS: **...Holy... this story got 3 reviews in 3 days... WOOHOO! Thanks for the support! It even received 30 views in 3 days too! Thanks everyone! Especially to **The Mocking J**, **Assassin's Accomplice **& **Marnie** (**KeybladeGraydon1**) for the reviews! I SHALL CONTINUE THIS!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything Professor Layton... besides about two drawings I did myself. If I did own the Professor Layton games, don't you think I would've booted Bill Hawks off to prison by now?

* * *

"So why did you two end up here? This is the prison for England's most dangerous 'criminals'. Espionage and near-exploitation don't sound too harsh." I started off, the gears in my mind turning slowly.

"Pfft. This isn't just a prison for 'England's most dangerous 'criminals''." Oliver snorted. I could already feel one of my eyebrows quirking in curiosity.

"Oh? I was under the impression that it was." In my defence, I'd seen the way those goons behaved. And their faces in some reports on 'dangerous criminal activity' under the descriptions of 'most heinous crimes' and 'chilling incidents'.

"No. This place is also a place for those who threaten Bill Hawks most, like Oliver and I. In actual fact, we were the only ones here under those charges before you came." Lily continued, before pausing, "...And I think some of the insane criminals."

"...Who are the insane ones?" This was perking my interest-I'd seen the newspapers before I came here, they all depicted me as some insane madman...

"Her." Oliver answered before Lily, pointing to the very girl his sister had book slapped beforehand. "We actually received information on her because of an attack she performed on Lily once."

"...You can actually receive information on others here without confronting them? And... Just WHY would she attack Lily?" To say I was surprised was an understatement. The only real chatter you got around here came from the women who may as well have been gaggling gossiping geese. But honestly... why attack a girl who was most likely eight years younger than yourself?

"...Apparently, she doesn't like people who share the same name as her." Lily sighed, "Apparently, her name is Lily Stone."

Of course! I knew that woman seemed familiar! She simply resembled that student of the Professor's, Rosetta Stone, far too much! She looked like an older version of the girl, though her hair was tied up in a side ponytail. Other than that, her image was spot on with the Professor's student... although from my studies over the Professor for my plan, I would say she's more of a stalker.

"So when she somehow found out that my sister was called Lily, she went on a psychotic rampage and attacked her. Basically, Lily gave her bruises all over with her book, a broken nose, and a scratch across her neck, whilst Stone gave my sister a black eye and scratches across her arms and stomach." Oliver continued, "Oh, and we were moved to a cell separate from the others because of what she did. That's why you didn't see us around with the other prisoners."

"Speaking of which, how come only Lily was out in the courtyard? Why didn't you go with her?" I asked, examining Oliver with a questioning look.

"I didn't." Oliver answered bluntly, as I noticed him giving Lily a look from the corner of his eye. "She snuck out without me."

"In my defence, you wouldn't let me go out. I needed some fresh air!" Came the brunette's response, as Oliver shook his head with a sigh and I managed a smile.

"Well, I must say that you're right on the fresh air idea. It's much nicer to be outside than trapped in our cells." I suggested, waving a hand at the calm sky above us.

Which immediately started to dump buckets of rain down on us. Oh yay.

"...I believe you were saying something about it being nicer outside?" Oliver quizzed, turning to me with a blunt look on his face as the droplets either bounced off his head or slid off his hair which was slowly starting to droop from the sides-actually giving him the look of a wet dog.

"Oh quiet you." I scoffed back, already feeling my own hair start to droop down.

"...I think we'd better return to our cells." Lily sighed loudly, so it could be heard over the rain, whilst she attempted to shield her book from the rain.

Of course, no one argued against her idea so we all headed in.

"...Is it just me or is it odd how the moment Clive waved at the sky, it started raining?" Oliver suddenly thought aloud, once he had finished shaking all the water on him off onto his sister and I.

"...Well even if I COULD control the weather, it's not like I did it on purpose!" I exclaimed at the curious look Oliver was giving me.

"Oli, don't be rude." _Smack! _Huh, apparently even her own brother would get attacked by that book. "Don't forget-it also happens almost every time Stone has attacked me." Lily continued, shaking the book slightly, ignoring her brother who was busy rubbing his head and muttering things along the lines of 'Always miss that...'

"Well, where's your cell, Clive? You came in the same direction as us." The brunette asked, turning to me holding her book normally once more.

"...Actually, it's right here." I replied, tapping one of the many bars on a cell we ended up standing in front of.

"...And about two cells away from our cell." Oliver stated, jabbing a thumb down the corridor to the same cell I had followed Lily to.

"Wow, that's odd." The brunette mumbled, glancing from their cell to my cell and back.

...How odd indeed

* * *

**LSS: **Anyone surprised at the location and the name of the girl from the previous chapter? Express your thoughts via review or PM! I'm glad this story is enjoyed!


	3. The Greatest Weapon

**~Never Alone~**

**LSS: **H-holy... over fifteen views in barely 26 hours... and three more reviews... *currently shocked by surprise*

* * *

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

**The Mocking J**: Well... close but not quite... ;D But yes, it is similar as to why Rosetta is so crazy. XD

**KeybladeGrayson14: **Thanks Marnie! ^^ And yes, the mystery IS going further.

**CirciFox81314**: Glad you like it! ^^

...And I know that some readers are thinking this... but I will add this in just for a little tease. Something will PROBABLY end up happening to Bill Hawks by the end of this... ;D But that's all for now.

* * *

The night passed by tediously, the storm raging on outside as I ended up twisting and turning on the steel cell bed. Sadly, there was no way for me to see outside- because of the prison's notorious requirement for strict guard rules, there was practically no windows in the prison at all. Then again, with the weather I could hear from outside, I doubt there wouldn't have been much to see outdoors anyways. However, I did somehow find a way to doze off, for in the morning I found myself jolting upright from a night terror.

...Yes, even if I am supposed to be 22, I still have night terrors. You would too if you went through what I did. However, at least it wasn't as bad as some other ones I've had. Just cracked clocks, smoke and that goddamn Hawks' evil cackle.

But either way, I woke up and soon found myself pacing around in my cell. I don't know how long I spent pacing, but I do know that I kept it up until a guard came to tell me it was time for breakfast. I was lead to the basic cafeteria of the prison, cuffed at my cell before being checked for any potential weapons and allowed in.

I must say, the cafeteria is one of my favourite places in the prison... and it's not because of the food. It's basically the only area in this place that has a window, so in a way, it's a bit like a tiny slice of heaven in this hellhole. But in an attempt of being optimistic, at least it doesn't show any electrocuting barb wire fences.

Upon being escorted into the cafeteria (which in my opinion is unfair-no one else has to be escorted!), I realised they'd actually taken me in early. So, I walked around looking.

But, apparently I was having some luck for the time being. Lily and Oliver were already settled at a table in a corner of the area-closest to the window in fact.

"Hello Oliver, Lily." I waved, walking over as the two looked up from their breakfast to look at me.

"Hi Clive." The two nodded, before moving a bit closer together-whether it was to make more room for me or shyness, I'm not sure.

"What woke you up so early?" Lily asked, turning to me after poking her toast for a few minutes.

"...What?"

"I could hear you pacing around for a while, since about four in the morning I think."

"...I couldn't sleep... how did you-"

"Remember? My sister was involved in espionage. Keen hearing came with the package." Oliver broke in, before pushing his bowl of... _something _to me. "You want something? Lily can get you something."

"...Well it isn't really fair that she gets it instead of you... a gentleman takes care of a lady you know." I replied, wagging a finger at Oliver as I mentally berated myself for acting so much like the Professor.  
"...I'm not a lady." Lily answered, sending me a pointed look before continuing to nibble on her toast.

"...Wait, just HOW did you get toast?" Now this was odd, last time I checked, toast was NEVER served here.

"...She used her ultimate weapon." Oliver answered, rustling his rusted hair with a sigh. "Believe me, she's the only one who can use it successfully. Whenever anyone else does it... it just fails."

"...What IS this weapon?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow whilst folding my arms.

"...Come with me." Oliver sighed once more, standing up and moving over to the serving area, before turning to Lily again. "Hey Lil, come on."

"I'm coming Oli." Lily answered, before rising and trotting after her brother, book in hand once more, and leaving me to follow after.

* * *

"...Watch this." Oliver whispered to me, as we stood a metre away from the serving counter with Lily and the serving lady, the two of us ducked behind some tables whilst watching the scene.

"Excuse me ma'am, could I please have some more toast?" Lily asked, staring at the serving lady intently.

"Sorry little one, I'm afraid you'll have to wait." The serving lady replied with a sigh, looking down at Lily.  
"...Please miss? Just two more slices..." Lily persisted.

"...Alright little one, just two more slices." The serving lady sighed with a chuckle, ruffling Lily's hair before walking away into the kitchen.  
"Thank you miss!" The brunette girl chirped after the lady.

"...So what did she do?" I asked, turning to Oliver. "She had her back to us the whole time."  
"...Wait just a little longer..." I sighed at the red head's response, running my hand through my h air before we both headed back to the table by the window with two slices of toast and Oliver's sister.

"Here Clive!" Oliver smirked, snatching a slice of toast from Lily right as she was about to take a bite from it... and tossing it to me.  
"...Could I have that back please Clive?" Lily asked, turning to me.

"...Uh... well-"

"Well I was talking to Clive before and he said he was gonna have the toast to himself sis!" Oliver broke in instantly, cutting me off.

"It's coming." He whispered to me, before slinking back to his spot next to Lily.

"...Please?" And suddenly, she somehow made her eyes double in size and looked... well, she could easily rival a puppy or kitten in cuteness. Even _Flora _and _Luke_. _Combined_.

"...Here." And with the toast back in her grasp, she was back to normal and happily munching on the toast like nothing ever happened, as I stared on wondering what just happened.

"Behold," Oliver sighed, clapping a hand on my back.

"The greatest weapon in the world. The puppy eyes of my sister."

* * *

**LSS: **...Sorry... I just HAD to do the Puppy Eyes... I apologise to anyone who didn't like that part, but humour is one of my preferred genres... so don't be half surprised if you see small lots of humour here and there. Even in a hellhole, you gotta have a little fun. ;D

_**Please Review Your Thoughts or Criticism! **_


End file.
